Episode 5321 (16th December 2019)
Summary Plot Mercedes has flashbacks to being in The Loft. Liam peaks through the door, watching Mercedes on the dance floor. James picks up the gun. Sylver hides behind the door, holding the gun. In real time, Mercedes jumps when Bobby swings the front door open. He apologises. Diane wakes up, only to find Edward has already gotten out of bed. She remembers what happened the night before. Sid almost knocks Romeo over whilst running out of Price Slice. Mercedes decides to take Bobby to Santa's Grotto, but Bobby doesn't want to go. She tells him that it's either the grotto, or clean the "grotty loos". Grace interrupts and gives Bobby a letter from Sylver. Bobby is delighted that Sylver wants him to attend a Christmas party at the prison. James is surprised to learn to think that Liam didn't think of their night of passion as a mistake and wants him to stay longer. Mercedes orders Grace to leave and tells Bobby that he can't go to see Sylver. Mercedes tells Bobby to get ready to see Santa but he tells Mercedes that he hates her and storms off. Edward gives the kids breakfast and gets them to school for Diane. She asks Edward to keep last night quiet. He thinks it's a shame when she says last night was the last time. Romeo realises that Sid is homeless and offers to help him. Sid tells him that he doesn't need help, especially not from him. Juliet goes after him. Breda shows Mercedes a prison escape plan Bobby has drawn for Sylver, and that Bobby won't hear a word said against Sylver. Mercedes decides that maybe Bobby needs to see Sylver's rage first hand. Sienna and Leela hear Sid and Juliet argue. Juliet tells Sienna that Sid is sleeping rough so Sienna goes to call his social worker. Sid storms off. Leela decides to go after him. James is embarrassed when Liam jokes around in front of the interviewees for the "racket". Sylver is delighted when Mercedes brings Bobby to the prison. However, Sylver is not happy to see Mercedes. Leela asks Sid what happened at the foster home. Sid admits that they found out that he had been playing truant from school and had taken ecstasy. They decided to keep a closer eye on him so he ran away. Leela tells Sid that he isn't a bad person like his dad - after all, he saved Ste's life. Sid says that it doesn't matter as everyone has already made up their minds. Leela tells him that not everyone has. Bobby asks if Sylver will take him to New York one day, to which Sylver agrees. Mercedes asks Sylver how he is, and winds him up. Sylver seethes with rage. Scott tells Diane that she needs to move on from Tony, as she deserves a bit of fun. She describes the kind of person she wants, but realises that she has described Edward. Sylver realises that Mercedes has got him sent down for his relationship with Grace. Sylver points out that Mercedes cheated on him, had an abortion without telling him and is trying to get revenge for him sleeping with someone else after they've split. Mercedes tries to encourage him to be angry. Sylver realises that Mercedes is jealous - she's still in love with him. Liam takes over James's interview by getting the interviewees to perform more physical activities; lifting weights, arm wrestling, doing push-ups and measuring their muscles. Once the interview is over, James kisses Liam, telling him that "business is done for the day", and takes him to the office. Diane tells Edward that she was thinking of the kind of man that pleases her, and that it's him. She's still worried about what people may think but she can't help herself. Edward kisses Diane and tells her it's their secret. Diane kisses Edward back. Leela returns home with Sid. Peri tells Sid that he has a visitor - Juliet. Leela tells Peri that Sid is only staying with them for Christmas. Peri asks if she doesn't think it's weird that Stuart's son is living with them. Leela compares Sid to Harley. She manages to talk Peri into changing her mind. Juliet asks Sid why he didn't tell her that he was homeless. Sid tells her that he was embarrassed. Juliet calls him an idiot. Sid asks if she likes him and tells her that he likes her. He apologises for not telling the truth and they notice the mistletoe hanging above them. Juliet decides to kiss Sid and leaves. Peri and Leela exchange a glance. Sylver tells Mercedes that he understands and still loves her. He tries to get her to say that she still loves him too. He tells her that if she retracts her statement, they could reconcile before Christmas, and that being with Grace was a mistake. Mercedes doesn't know what to do. Cast Regular cast *Grace Black - Tamara Wall *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Anthony Hutchinson - Caelan Cobbledick-Manning *Dee Dee Hutchinson - Lacey Findlow *Diane Hutchinson - Alex Fletcher *Edward Hutchinson - Joe McGann *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Peri Lomax - Ruby O'Donnell *Rose Lomax - Isla Pritchard *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *James Nightingale - Gregory Finnegan *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast None Music Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019